thedramaversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters
Below is a list of characters in the Total Drama franchise. Main characters Acquaintances of Beth Family * Beth's father, whom she calls Pa, is heard in her audition tape telling her to quiet down. He is mentioned by Beth in The Chefshank Redemption when she states he would have killed her if she lost her retainer, implying he is strict. * Beth's mother, whom she calls Ma, is mentioned in her online bio, where it's implied that her and Beth are close. She is also mentioned by Beth in Monster Cash when Beth quotes her mother, stating her mother said her "world would open up once her braces were off." * Big Bertha is Beth's pet pig, who is mentioned in her online bio. Romances * Brady (voiced by Dan Petronijevic) is Beth's boyfriend. Acquaintances of Bridgette Family * Bridgette's mother is mentioned in her online bio, where it is stated that she is Bridgette's best friend. Bridgette's Total Drama World Tour biography states her favorite memory was when her mother took her surfing for the first time. Acquaintances of Chef Hatchet Family * Chef's mother was mentioned in Brunch of Disgustingness's exclusive clip, where Chef mentions she believes he should've been an accountant. Acquaintances of Chris McLean Family * Chris's mother is mentioned several times, and the two seem to be close. Dakota mentions that Chris texts her every day in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, and Topher mentions that she randomly texts Chris pictures of cats. * Jerd McLean (voiced by Christian Potenza) is Chris's cousin. Friends * The colonial of the US army is Chris's friend, and allows him to use Area 51 and 52 for a challenge. He is never seen, but is mentioned by Chris in The Ex-Files. Acquaintances of Cody Anderson Family * Cody's father is mentioned in his online bio, where it's revealed he is a professor and he's very competitive, going on an entire journey of enlightenment just to beat Cody at a game of chess. He tells Cody to quiet down in his audition tape. It's mentioned in Awwwwww, Drumheller that he forgot Cody's birthday one year. * Cody's mother is mentioned in his online bio, where it's revealed she's a psychologist, and once gave Cody fifty dollars for beating his father at a game of chess. Like her husband, she once forget her son's birthday. * Cody's aunt is mentioned by Sierra in Walk Like an Egyptian (Part 2), where she reveals she called her once pretending to be a telemarketer. Acquaintances of Courtney Family * Courtney's mother is mentioned briefly in 2008: A Space Owen by Courtney, who states "Mamma didn't raise no fool." It's possible she was saying it as an expression, and not actually a reference to her own mother. Friends * Tom is Courtney's classmate, who helps her create her audition tape. Other * Courtney's lawyers are characters frequently mentioned by Courtney. She first mentions them in Basic Straining after being unfairly eliminated. They are mentioned again in After the Dock of Shame as being in the middle of a lawsuit against the show, which they are revealed to have lost in Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island. They are revealed to be filing a second lawsuit in The Aftermath: Trent's Descent (referring to one of her lawyers as Michael), and in The Aftermath: Forgive and For-Gwen?, she reveals her lawyers wanted her to refuse to comment. After seeing that Duncan may be cheating on her, Courtney leaves to call her lawyers again. When she returns to the competition in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, she reveals that the law office she uses is Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen, and Strauss, and that they won her lawsuit, and in the following episode it is revealed they also won her a special set of rules in the competition. They send her a video of Leshawna trash talking the contestants in Million Dollar Babies. She tries to call them in Dial M For Merger, but keeps getting out of office calls, which angers her. She is unable to reach them until The Princess Pride, where they demand Courtney get 80% of profit on the Princess Courtney dolls. After finding out Owen was a traitor in Top Dog, they try to contact Courtney, however she loses her PDA, and after her elimination, she attempts to call them in an exclusive clip, but gets an out of office reply. In Beth's ending of The Aftermath: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire?, she attempts to call them, claiming there was "election fraud." In Jamaica Me Sweat, she reveals Chris can't legally kill her to Heather, stating her lawyers read through her contract, but was unsure of Heather's contract. After she is eliminated with Blaineley in Chinese Fake-Out, she threatens to have her lawyers sue again, due to Chris implementing a double elimination rather than a tie breaker. Acquaintances of DJ Family * Mamma (voiced by Clé Bennett) is DJ's mother. * DJ's brothers are mentioned in Up the Creek when DJ mentions they dared him to do the high dive causing him to get a severe wedgie and inventing the "wedgie flop." It's unknown if he meant literal brothers or friends, since he has referred to his friends as brothers before. * Bunny was DJ's first pet rabbit. * Bunny was DJ's second pet rabbit. * Irene is DJ's pet fish. * Vince is DJ's former pet alligator. Acquaintances of Duncan Family * Duncan's father * Duncan's mother * Duncan's brothers are mentioned in That's Off the Chain! where he explains they used to steal and crash the neighbors' bikes together. They are mentioned again in The Sand Witch Project, where he reveals every year on Halloween they scare kids, even one year giving a dozen kids seizures. * Duncan's extended family are mentioned in his online bio as all being cops. They include: ** His aunt ** His cousins ** His grandmother ** His uncle * Petey was Duncan's dog who ran away when he was a child. * [[Scruffy|'Scruffy']] was Duncan's pet tarantula. Other * Duncan's parole officer Acquaintances of Eva Family * Eva's father is mentioned in her online bio, apparently proud of his daughter's leadership skills. * Eva's mother is mentioned in her online bio, apparently proud of her daughter's leadership skills. Acquaintances of Ezekiel Family * Ezekiel's father is mentioned in Not So Happy Campers (Part 1 and Part 2), at first being referenced by Chris as a freaky prairie person, and later when Ezekiel revealed his father told him to watch the females and help them keep up, believing that guys are better than girls. * Ezekiel's mother is referenced in Not So Happy Campers (Part 1) when Chris refers to Ezekiel's parents as freaky prairie people. She is heard screaming after Ezekiel accidentally shoots her with a bow and arrow in his audition tape. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lists Category:Characters